


The Unexpected Sexual Retreat

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Blindfolds, Hostage Situations, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: For week 3 of Pornalot 2018.Theme: Kink LinkSpanking/Sex Toys - Held Hostage - Pickle





	The Unexpected Sexual Retreat

Three days.

He awoke to the now-familiar smell of damp wood, dusty air and his own sweat. He forced himself to peel his tongue away from his overly dry soft palate and a bark of a cough tore up from his chest, the sounds echoing around him. 

Three days with no sight, nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one other than  _ him.  _ The man who brought him here, who never uttered a word, yet fed and watered him. He was keeping him alive for something.

Merlin tried to shut off his mind, and he tried to relax his stiff, aching muscles. He could hear nothing. Three days of being blindfolded had given him the chance to explore his other senses, to adapt them.

It was silent.

He was alone.

**

He awoke to a solitary sustained B flat which bounced off the walls in echoed conversation. Someone else was here.... There was a  _ piano _ here. “Exactly two minutes” came a voice- gentle and unfamiliar. He could hear the breathing of two people. Two men. 

When the footsteps of his captor approached -  he noticed a slight difference in his step. His footfalls were lighter - his breathing heavier. Merlin listened as the man crouched in front of him, and felt the warm breath spread across his cheeks- and when the man’s hands fell on Merlin’s knees, something was familiar.

“Well, aren’t we in a pickle?” 

There was no mistaking Arthur’s voice - or the scent of arousal on his body. The combination of the two went straight to Merlin’s cock which throbbed against his loose boxer shorts, needing more escape- and it all began to make sense. Of course, Arthur would do this. Merlin knew Arthur was into this stuff but hell, he never thought he’d go this far- and not with him.

Merlin decided not to speak, unsure of how his underused larynx would cooperate. Instead, he waited. 

Arthur’s strong hands lifted him from the plastic chair and carried him to a softer surface. A bed? A mattress? Merlin didn’t ask. He gasped as he felt the shackles loosen from his feet, only to flinch when his feet were bound to something else instead.

And then there was music.

When the pianist played the opening bars to  _ The Approaching Night,  _ Merlin knew that Arthur had done this for him. This whole thing was for the both of them, and Merlin found himself falling into the melodious motif of the music, playing the song in his own mind.

There was warmth over his bare skin before hot, wet lips found his; and though bound- he kissed back with force- opening his mouth on Arthur’s demand.

As the gentle music tinkered on in the background, Arthur’s kissed deepened. There was some shuffling, some movement - and Arthur’s soft bare skin was against his own- hot and sweaty with arousal. He felt as Arthur’s hard cock pressed against his own through the thin material of his boxers. Arthur’s hands began to impatiently grab at his body- like he couldn’t get enough- and the persistent rubbing of their cocks was sending Merlin into sensory overload.  He couldn’t touch Arthur, but he needed to. He needed  _ more. _

Arthur pulled back, a vicious sound ripping from his throat before he grabbed Merlins boxers and tore them right down the middle. He felt as his erection sprung free and over the delicate, colourful tones of the piano he heard metal clinking beside him - and then there was cold against his lips. Arthur roughly took hold of his mouth with one hand, and the metal balls passed inside one at a time- Merlin working his tongue around all three.

Arthur grabbed the metal to which Merlin’s ankles were attached and lifted it - a spreader bar. Merlin felt his eyes roll back into his head at the thought of where this could lead - and then there was a light pressure between his legs. His muscles tensed and fought as the first ball pushed inside- then the second. Arthur palmed Merlin’s erection, relaxing his ass, before pushing in the third.

It was uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. Merlin was hyper-aware of everything. The increased dynamic in the music surrounding him, the smell of sex in the air, the feel of warm breath against his dick.

Arthur took him in- all the way- in one slow, torturous movement, and Merlin gasped, desperate to stay quiet for his captor, his craving, his  _ addiction _ .

The wet heat of Arthur’s mouth moving up and down over his dick was sending him wild. He wanted to grab, to thrust, but he had no leverage or freedom - and when Arthur started kneading his ass  he felt the balls inside of him  _ move.  _ They rubbed and rolled and when they brushed against his prostate he couldn’t help himself.

“Aaah- Arthur!”

Everything bar the music stopped. The sound of sucking, of skin on skin- gone. Only the sound of breathing, and left and right hand against keys remained. Then there was a laugh, deep, guttural- and Merlin’s legs were suddenly spread apart further, and his breath left his body as he was violently flipped on his stomach. Then the cracking sound pierced the air as Arthur’s hand crashed against his left cheek - the skin prickling and warming instantly - the balls inside of him crashing against his prostate.

“Ahh!”

Then the balls were ripped from his ass and replaced instantly with Arthur’s bare, hard dick - thrusting violently inside of him. His fingers almost piercing the skin of Merlin’s hips. The music began to come to a decrescendo as Arthur began to jackhammer inside of him, and he could feel his senses overwhelming him, and one touch of Arthur’s hand against his own cock and he was coming and  coming, his vision blackening around the edges.

-

When he came to, he was unbound. He could see light filtering through his eyelids.

Then Arthur spoke gently: “I love you, Merlin”


End file.
